House of Dolls
by MidnightGlace
Summary: Even death has some strings attached to it...Right?
1. Chapter 1

_Midnight Glacer: Okay...Okay...And...Done!_

* * *

Oh my, a reader! What's your name? How old are you? Ten or maybe twenty perhaps?

Well that does not matter. What matters is the story, am I right? Yes, hmmm?

Well if you must know, Cream is the main protagonist in this story. Still interested? I wonder...

So, shall I begin? Are we all good? Okay...Let's start.

**-Cream's P.O.V.-**

"Come here, my child..." A woman's voice whispered to me. I turned my head to face her but...no one was there so I resumed admiring some flowers.

"Follow me!" Another voice whispered, but this time it was a child's voice.

I turned my head again only to find a young, peach-colored fox in a plain white dress that ended right below her knees.

"Follow me!" She instructed with a wide smile plastered on her face. Although she looked cheerful, her eyes showed an empty void. She looked distant and cold.

After a few seconds, I stood up and nodded, I felt like I was manipulated by something. "Okay."

"This way." She pointed towards the bushes. I walked towards the leafy bushes and discovered a hidden path behind it.

After a few minutes of walking, we found ourselves in front of a beautiful house, painted red, yellow, pink and so much more. I admired the house for a while but then snapped back to reality.

"Umm..." I turned to the little girl whom I thought was still standing beside me.. Hmm...Weird...

She's gone..

I turned back to the house and sensed a weird atmosphere around it. It was a cold and dangerous atmosphere.

Having curiosity get the best of me, I walked up the porch and knocked on the creamy yellow door.

An old silver haired bat wearing a light pink dress answered the door, her smile as wide as can be.

"Oh my, I don't usually have many visitors here. Come in, come in!" She said with glee, inviting me in her humble home.

Weirdly enough, I entered her home , feeling manipulated.

"Are you lost?" The woman asked me. She gave me a kind smile.

"Uhh..n-no.."

"Well..Oh.." She looked out of the window and frowned.

"You must stay for the night my dear. It's getting quite dark out there." The kind old woman turned back to face me.

My head nodded without my consent. This is getting really weird now.

"Thank you." I bowed.

"I'll be preparing your room. You can look around the house if you want." The kind old woman said before climbing the stairs.

I roamed around the house. There were actually a lot of dolls here.

A beautiful doll caught my eye though.

It was a baby blue colored doll with a pretty violet dress. I tried to touch the doll but upon touching it, a vision came into my mind.

_A little child...a little baby blue colored butterfly stumbled upon a colorless yet magnificent looking doll while she was walking with her mother in a beautiful garden at their glorious palace._

_"Mother! Mother!" The child called out to her mom but found out she wasn't there anymore. She was alone.  
_

_The small butterfly grabbed the doll but then let it go, realizing that it was not that same doll from what she saw before.  
_

_This doll that she saw was a nightmare._

_A disgusting, horrible, ugly doll._

_She screamed._

_It's face looked menacingly twisted. The doll smiled, showing its razor sharp teeth.  
_

_The doll grabbed the poor child by the hair and started beating its life out of her..._

_It eventually turned into a bloody mess..._

I stumbled backwards then landed on my butt, tears started to form. I felt cold sweat on me.

I looked at the now baby blue colored doll...It looked pretty normal.

"What are you doing here young lady?"

* * *

_Midnight Glacer: __So um...This was for PewDiePie who's birthday was on the 24th of October. Happy Belated Birthday Pewds! And sorry to leave you on such a stupid cliff hanger..I cant think anymore..Sorry._**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm...I was just checking these dolls! They look wonderful!"

_What is she?_

"They do...Don't they?" The old lady seemed that she didn't buy it...

"Come with me...I'll show you to your room" She went to the living room with me right behind her.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you...Whats your name sweety?" She asks me with that same old smile upon her lips.

"I am Cream the Rabbit" I answer adding a sweet smile to it. She knew I was faking it though, well that's what I think...

"That's a gorgeous name you got m' dear. My name is Alice Winsenlock." She returns the smile before heading up the stairs.

I followed her up the stairs then saw four rooms. A lavender colored one right beside me, two chestnut colored, parallel doors farther down the hall, one at the end of the hall and another one beside it.

I'm guessing that the first one beside me is my room for the night.

"Your room is he lavender colored door right next to you dear." I knew it...

"Call me if you need anything!" She says while going down the stairs.

I stared at my room for a while before going in.

Upon entering, I realized that this are the kind of rooms you see in those old movies...Old rustic windows, creaky vintage dresser and an old but clean bed.

Well at least it looked normal. Except for those dolls on the top shelves.

As I took another step, the floors creaked._**  
**_

"Hmm..."

I walked towards the windows and opened them, not minding the creaky floor. And opened the frosted glass windows, I saw an amazing view of the forest. Even at night, the forest still looked magnificent. There were fireflies at the nearby trees. I admired the view. Well, I admired it up until I caught a disgusting odor.

It was a putrid smell...It reeked of...Blood and death. I didn't like it very much at all.

I shut the windows and checked the old bed, pressing on the mattress. _At least it was sturdy enough..._

I sat on the bed, thinking about what happened earlier...

_So...Hmm...The dolls were used to...Umm..._ I thought to myself.

"Witchcraft..." I heard the same old voice from before.

"Who's there?" I searched the room, looking if there was someone with me here.

"No one...Huh... My ears must have been playing tricks on me..."

I lay down on the bed. _I'm tired...I want to sleep..._

I hugged the pillow and closed my eyes, slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

**(...)**

Waking up, I found myself on the floor.

I blinked.

"Huh? Where...am I?" I stood up from the floor and dusted my dress...

Wait...Dress?

I'm wearing a ball gown... What?

"Good evening, milady..." That voice... I've heard that voice before!

I turned around to face him. "Tails?"

He smiled at me and the whole mansion lit up.

I blushed furiously and covered my blushing face with my hands.

"Hey, don't do that.." He walked over to me and took my hands off my face.

"Don't hide your pretty face..." I looked up at him. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

The music started and people started showing up.

"Would you like to dance with me, Cream?" He bowed and held out his hand. I took his hand as we began to dance to the song.

I didn't think he could be this hot...

Soon, during the dance, he began to sing along with the song in a charming voice...

Even though I didn't like High School Musical very much... I didn't mind it...

I even sang along with him.

As the song ended, he led me to the garden. It was a gorgeous garden. We sat down at a nearby bench in front of a fountain.

"Cream..." He stared at the moon for quite some time.

"Yeah, Tails?"

Before I knew it, he had kissed me... Right on the lips, therefore making me blush madly again.

I closed my eyes...I did not want to wake up yet... Not now...

He pulled away and I opened my eyes. He looked at me lovingly.

"Tails..." I caressed his cheek.

I blinked...Wrong move...

**(...)**

I sat there in chains. I tried run away, but the chains and cuffs wont let me.

I was sitting there in a dark room...Hand cuffed to the wall...

_Was this reality? Did that old lady chain me to this wall?_

_..._

_..._

_Is this the end of the line? _I thought.

I looked around the room...Albeit there was nothing I could see, I could hear faint sobbing on the opposite end of the room.

"Hello? Who's there?" I questioned the sobbing person.

She just kept crying, as if she didn't hear me.

She kept crying and sobbing for a while until she abruptly stopped.

I looked up and saw a white glow. It was an old woman dressed in white rags, dirtied by mud.

"What?" I silently muttered.

She was looking straight at me, creeping me out.

I backed up against the wall behind me as she came. Gradually coming closer and closer.

Am I going insane? Is this really happening?


	3. Chapter 3

This... Can't be...

I trembled in fear. I knew that I couldn't get away from this... So I closed my eyes.

I wasn't prepared for the end...

No, not yet...

**(...)**

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling cold sweat on me and saw the girl again.

I stared at her, afraid of blinking.

She came closer and closer. I felt cold air engulfing me.

I stared at her, afraid of blinking...

She just stood there, not moving an inch. I couldn't even tell if she's looking at me or not 'cause her bangs were covering her face, but I could tell that she was really pale though.

"Help me..." She says while tilting her head so I could see the lower portion of her face.

She smirked...Why the hell is she smirking?!

I blinked. The next thing I knew was she was right in front of me, on my freaking bed, inches away from my face.

I had a clear look of her face. Her back eyes were dull, she had dark circles around her eyes, her lips were pale, as in very pale.

Her eyes bored into mine, making me very uncomfortable.

She got closer and closer until...I didn't want to see anymore so I just closed my eyes as she got closer to me.

"Help me...Save me...!" She says in an eerie tone. I felt her cold hand on my fore head. I saw another vision.

_A girl, about fourteen, was hiding in her room. She was curled up into a ball._

_She was a human girl. A very pretty girl. Her big, shiny, icy blue eyes glistened and her golden yellow hair shone in the dark since it was night. She wore a plain, white, silk dress that reached just a little bit below of her knees. I think...  
_

_" Help me...Save me..."She continuously muttered to herself, trembling with fear.  
_

_"I'm going to find you" A voice said in a weird sing-song tune.  
_

_It was a child's voice...A little girl's...  
_

_"Please...Don't find me..." She silently uttered. Her voice shaky and barely audible.  
_

_The __footsteps_ got nearer and nearer.  


_"I'm just here to kill you..." It said.  
_

_The teen quivered in fear, curling up tighter, hoping that it wouldn't come.  
_

_Then everything became silent...It's footsteps were gone..  
_

_"Tick...tock...tick...tock.." The sound of the clock ticking was all she could hear.  
_

_The girl didn't dare open her eyes, still she felt a pair of artificial eyes staring at her.  
_

_It chuckled in a child's voice..It was definitely there..  
_

_The young lass kept muttering the same phrase over and over again.."Help me...Save me..."  
_

_The girl then peeked..Slowly opening her eyes..she saw nothing.  
_

_She was all alone in her room.  
_

_Or so she thought...  
_

_She stood up almost immediately and ran towards the door. She thought the doll was gone, but it was right behind her.  
_

_It's brown, beady eyes were watching her, observing her every step in the room. The doll had her hands itching to kill. I noticed that the doll had something in her hand, I believed that it was a knife.  
_

_The girl didn't notice the doll on the window frame since she was so focused on escaping.  
_

_She tried to yank the door open but it was no use. The girl slowly turned to look behind her.  
_

_"I love you!" The doll said her trademark phrase as it jumped on the frightened teen, stabbing her continuously.  
_

_"Do you love me too? Mikayla?" The doll giggled, it's hands covered in blood. It stared at the dead girl in the crimson pool of blood.  
_

I opened my eyes. The girl was gone.

I noticed that the gray doll got closer.

No...It was just my imagination, although it seemed like it did get closer for a second there...

Then there was a voice in my head.

" Touch it..." A man's voice said.

" No! Don't touch it!" another voice said. This time it belonged to a girl.

" You know you want to..." He said.

The other one said something but I didn't understand it since it was muffled.

"You know you wanna die..."

" Shut up..." I replied. I felt like a moron but this voice has to stop.

" Touch it..."

"Stop..."

" Touch it...You deserve to die..."

"STOP IT!" I shouted.

The voice finally ceased talking. But I feel that it might come back.

He sounded like Tails though...Crap...I'm blushing..!

I shouldn't even think like this! I'm in a witch's house, thinking of Tails while something is out there plotting to kill me...Very smart...Very smart indeed...

"Okay...Just breathe in and out...Whooo..."

I looked out of the window. It was still dark, maybe it was eleven o' clock...


	4. Chapter 4

_Midnight Glacer: Pardon me for my lazy-ness -is that even a word or did I just spell it wrong?-, I promise that I will do a longer one as soon as you decide something for me..._

* * *

I couldn't sleep..I twisted and tumbled and rolled around all over my bed.I tried changing my positions, I even tried the crab position that Sonic has been talking 'bout for Pete's sake!

God, I hated that position...

Well, It was to be expected considering all the stuff I experienced today.

After a few more tumbles and turns, I heard a strange, faint shriek from outside. Out of curiosity, I got off the bed and did a little peeking through the window, surprised to find a small bloodied doll beside a little girl's mangled body...

I became paranoid and ran back to the bed almost instantly. My heart was beating so rapidly that I couldn't even move.._ Fuck...fuck...fuck..._

A moment later, I realized that I was sweaty all over the place, yuck...

"Don't be scared...Don't be afraid" I began to sing to myself...To ease this unbearable fright.

"I'll be with you as long as you're awake."

"Please don't leave me...Oh please don't go" Huh? Where did that come from?

**THUD!**

"EEEEEEEEEK!" I squeal in fright, covering myself with the blanket while I was at it.

"La...la la...la la la...la la la"

Oh man, oh man, oh man! DUDE! I am hating this...Totally hating this moment. I mean...who the fuck is out there?!

After waiting for several minutes pass by, I peeked outside.

No one...Absolutely no one was out there...Maybe 'it' was just out of my vision..

However, I cannot let down my guard!

-Ten Minutes Later-

Running! Running! I'm running for my dear life!

"Get away from me!" I screamed at the one who was chasing me, which looked a lot like the Ju On girl or the Grudge girl if you would prefer, I think her name was Sadako or something...

Anyways, I am now running through the forest while a girl with her doll companions were chasing me..GREAT! JUST FUCKING GREAT!

" Damn It!" I scream, but it seems that it only made matters worse.

The girl was close, too close for my safety.

But it seems that even if I was sprinting for a very long moment, I wasn't running out of gas.

Then in the midst of the heavy fog, I spotted two separated paths: A picket fence and a road to a swamp.

**Should I pick the fence? Or should I pick the swamp?**

* * *

_Midnight Glacer: Polls are closed...Sorry...  
_


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to go go over the picket fence, climbing up as my life depended on it.

"Ergh..." I landed on the dry soil beneath me, not caring if I was bruised. The moment I stood up, her footsteps stopped.

I stared at the fence, checking if there were hole she could crawl through, and making sure I was safe.

I then turned around...

I was wrong...

There she stood, watching me with her empty eyes. I shrieked, then fainted. Then the next thing I knew, I was laying on the bed...just like before.

"Was it all a dream?" I asked myself.

My eyes fluttered, searching the old and dusty room. I surprisingly found a doll sitting on the window sill. My eyes widened, adrenaline rushing through my veins.

It's red eyes glowed in the dark, searching for something, searching for a new victim.

My heart stopped as it's gaze landed on me. I felt my fingers grow cold.

It stood up and floated swiftly to me. At that moment, I just wanted to scream, to abandon this petty body of mine...But I knew that I couldn't escape my inevitable fate...

My gaze grew clearer, I realized that it was the Tails doll from before.

It floated closer, and closer. Until it floated above me.

The doll summoned a knife in its hand and raised it before me and smiled as it stabbed by chest, cackling.

I couldn't move, like I was paralyzed. I felt blood rush out of me.

It stabbed me... Again...

And again...

Until my gaze blurred and couldn't see anything anymore...

I tried to move...But it seems like I couldn't.

I could still hear the doll's cackle...I could still feel the pain.

I felt the wetness of the bedsheets below me, I felt tears streaming down my face.

The pain... I couldn't bear it...

Why does it have to be like this?

I suffered until the pain went away so suddenly.

What... happened?

I felt nothing, absolutely nothing...

Not even the cold air, I can't feel anything anymore.

I tried to move but I couldn't. I couldn't even wiggly my fingers or blink.

It felt like I was just a mind without a body to manipulate...I was submerged in a pool of darkness, unable to feel.

I was sure I was already dead.


End file.
